2017 Atlantic hurricane season (DarrenDude)
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was tied with the 2005 Atlantic hurricane season for being the most active Atlantic hurricane season in history. The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season beat 2005 in total storms (29) and total hurricanes (16). The total major hurricanes (7) was tied with 2005 and 1961 but the total depressions did not surpass the record. The season is also the costliest on record, beating the previous record by about 3.7 billion USD but in net worth actually about ½ a billion USD. The storms Emily, Harvey, Maria, Ophelia, Sean, Vince and Whitney accounted for 95% of all damage in the season. Of those 7 storms, 6 were retired which broke the previous record of 5 retired storms set back in 2005. The season also showed increased activity in November and December which was never before observed, leading to 8 Greek names being used up. As with 2005 the last storm of the season (Theta) persisted into January of the next year (2018). Season Summary Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:01/02/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/2017 till:07/06/2017 color:TS text:Arlene from:11/06/2017 till:21/06/2017 color:C1 text:Bret from:24/06/2017 till:02/07/2017 color:C1 text:Cindy from:28/06/2017 till:05/07/2017 color:TS text:Don from:07/07/2017 till:16/07/2017 color:C3 text:Emily from:15/07/2017 till:23/07/2017 color:C1 text:Franklin from:21/07/2017 till:29/07/2017 color:TS text:Gert from:01/08/2017 till:09/08/2017 color:C5 text:Harvey from:08/08/2017 till:15/08/2017 color:TS text:Irma barset:break from:19/08/2017 till:28/08/2017 color:TS text:Jose from:25/08/2017 till:04/09/2017 color:C4 text:Katia from:02/09/2017 till:11/09/2017 color:C1 text:Lee from:09/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:C5 text:Maria from:20/09/2017 till:26/09/2017 color:TS text:Nate from:27/09/2017 till:07/10/2017 color:C4 text:Ophelia from:03/10/2017 till:12/10/2017 color:C2 text:Philippe from:09/10/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:TS text:Rina from:13/10/2017 till:20/10/2017 color:TS text:Sean barset:break from:19/10/2017 till:22/10/2017 color:TD text:Nineteen from:22/10/2017 till:29/10/2017 color:TS text:Tammy from:27/10/2017 till:05/11/2017 color:C3 text:Vince from:30/10/2017 till:09/11/2017 color:C5 text:Whitney from:11/11/2017 till:19/11/2017 color:TS text:Alpha from:17/11/2017 till:25/11/2017 color:TS text:Beta from:20/11/2017 till:28/11/2017 color:C1 text:Gamma from:30/11/2017 till:04/12/2017 color:TS text:Delta from:07/12/2017 till:11/12/2017 color:C1 text:Epsilion barset:break from:18/12/2017 till:23/12/2017 color:TS text:Zeta from:26/12/2017 till:30/12/2017 color:C1 text:Eta from:27/12/2017 till:02/01/2018 color:C2 text:Theta bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Arlene Arlene formed from a Tropical depression east of Bermuda on May 28th. The storm tracked west strengthening into a Tropical storm on May 30th. Arlene brought moderate rainfall to the island of Bermuda before turning north west on June 2nd. Arlene reached peak intensity on June 4th as a a 50 mph storm. Then cold waters and mild wind shear weakened Arlene. On June 6th Arlene became Tropical depression Arlene. On June 7th Arlene became a Subtropical depression for 6 hours before dissipating completely. Hurricane Bret Hurricane Cindy Tropical Storm Don Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Hurricane Harvey Main Article: Hurricane Harvey Tropical Storm Irma Tropical Storm Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maria Tropical Storm Nate Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Tropical Storm Rina Tropical Storm Sean Tropical Depression 19 Tropical Storm Tammy Hurricane Vince Hurricane Whitney Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Hurricane Epsilon Tropical Storm Zeta Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:2017 Atlantic Hurricane season Category:Past Atlantic Seasons